encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 127
Pagtatanggol is the one hundred twenty-seventh episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 10, 2017. Narrative Lira said LilaSari is terrifying in "beast mode." Lira asked her mother if she is okay. Amihan told her not to worry. Amihan tells Muros that this cannot happen again; he should make sure everyone is safe by allowing no one to enter without their knowledge. Muros went out to execute the order. Amihan looked at Aquil, who stooped. Then Amihan asked Lira and Mira to follow her. Amihan asked Mira if she was okay. Mira said she was fine and was shocked at what happened. Lira said she also worried because she thought Mira would be stabbed. Lira opined that LilaSari is mad and should not have been allowed to go; she should have been imprisoned like Pirena. Amihan said they should not judge LilaSari, since one of the diwatas had brought her miseries. Amihan said they should be more understanding of her. Amihan tells Lira and Mira to go. Ybrahim approached her and said that he knew her decision was not an easy one. Amihan held his hand and said it was not easy to be a queen. When they were gone, Danaya asked why Aquil was silent. Aquil said he could not show his face to anyone, after Amihan had shown everyone what a real leader is and that Amihan had no obligation to protect him from LilaSari, yet she did not sacrifice him even though he is the cause of the problem; while he, on the other hand, allowed someone to die just so there could be peace for them all. Aquil said the queen is correct, and he deserved his punishment; he is not worthy of being the mashna. Danaya was about to touch Aquil, but he did not see it and walked away. Danaya wept. Aquil entered the armory. A soldier asked him what he, the former mashna, wanted. Aquil said he wished to surrender his armor; Muros had told him that his sword is there, so he wanted to get it since it was the only memento of his father. The soldier returned Aquil's sword. Aquil drew the sword and called it Hirada, the Blade of Amarro. As Aquil was about to go, one of the soldiers asked the other if he knew Amarro. The soldier continued, that Amarro was a diwata born during the supremacy of the fallen kingdom of Etheria; who, like his son now, had become close to the Hathors and betrayed his own race. Aquil approached them and said the soldier has no right to tarnish his deceased father's memory, since he does not really know him. The soldier asked Aquil if he was offended, adding that he knew that Aquil is a traitor like his father. Aquil drew his sword against the soldier. Muros arrived in time to stop the confrontation. Danaya approached Amihan, having been summoned by the latter. Amihan said she wished to know what Danaya feels about everything that has happened, especially if Danaya is angry about her decision regarding Aquil. Danaya said she pities Aquil, because he is a good diwata; but she knows he had done something wrong, so she has no right to be angry or to feel resentment. Danaya thanks Amihan instead, for saving him from LilaSari. Amihan said she did it for her; she did not want Aquil to die, because Danaya would get hurt. Amihan embraced her sister. Muros reprimanded the soldiers for insulting the former mashna, and sent them away. Aquil apologized to Muros. Muros said he need not apologize, because he knows he was not the one who started it. Aquil congratulated Muros for his new position. Muros said he did not desire it, but Aquil said he is worthy of it, and he is happy for him. Aquil was about to leave, but Muros said he was worried about him, all the more because LilaSari hates him. Muros said he and Queen Amihan should take care, because until LilaSari has not found her daughter, she may return, blame them, and hurt them. Aquil said he knows that, and wonders what happened to her daughter, and who took her away. Meanwhile, Helgad was playing with Deshna, a nymfas came down from a tree, warning the others of Hathor presence. The nymfas hid and the Hathors find their camp deserted. Amihan visits Pirena. Pirena said she knew Amihan would not be able to resist, and would visit her. Pirena told Amihan to look at her carefully, and insult her if she wished, now that she has become more powerful than her again. Amihan said she did not intend to insult Pirena, but only wished to see her condition. Pirena asked if they thought she was in good condition, after having deprived her of her liberty. Amihan said she understood what Danaya had done, since Pirena will only cause them trouble, of which they already have enough. Pirena asked who is threatening Amihan's throne, gem or crown, for she would like to congratulate that person and make an alliance. Amihan said that sometimes she wished they never grew up and stayed as children; because before, they were still in good terms, but now each word they say seemed like poison to the other. Amihan said that if Pirena wanted anything, she need only say it, and she'll send for it immediately. Pirena said she wanted Mira to visit her. Amihan said she would try, for Pirena. A Hathor told the others that the nymfas were not there, probably looking for food. They were about to leave when Deshna cried. The Hathors said that the infant they were looking for was there. A male nymfas attacked the Hathors, but was easily subdued. Alena was gathering food and saw the Hathors dragging Helgad, attempting to take the child away from her. Back at Lireo, Mira and Lira were training with sticks. Lira beats Mira by tickling her. Mira gets annoyed, but Lira said she still won. Amihan approached them and told Mira that she wished to speak to her about Pirena. The Hathors demanded that Helgad give them the child. Alena approached and told the Hathors that they should not attack the helpless nymfas. The Hathors attacked Alena but she easily slew them. Amihan told Mira that Pirena had asked for her visit. Amihan said she knows that she resents her, but she is still her mother. Lira said she had said the same thing; even if her mother is the "Queen of Darkness," the most evil person in Encantadia, Mira should still respect and esteem her. Lira asked Mira if she would not obey the queen's wish. Mira looked at Amihan, and embraced her. After the Hathors were slain, Alena approached the nymfas. Helgad thanked Alena. She saw that the child is not a nymfas, and asked if the Hathors were correct in claiming that it was Hagorn's lost daughter. Mira entered Pirena's room. Pirena was glad to see her, but Mira said she only did so at Amihan's behest. Mira said Pirena should thank Amihan, for despite her evil deeds, Amihan still does good things for her. Amihan tells Danaya that she pities LilaSari, and feels guilty about what had happened to her. Amihan said she knows how it feels to have lost a child, so she knows LilaSari's suffering. Danaya asked Amihan what she wanted. Amihan said she wanted to help LilaSari find her daughter, to make amends. Amihan prayed that they find LilaSari's daughter as soon as possible. Alena said that if the child is really the lost daughter of Hagorn and LilaSari, Helgad cannot keep her. Alena asked Helgad to give her up but Helgad hesitated. Alena said Deshna's mother probably misses her right now. Cassiopea sees Helgad giving Deshna to Alena. Cassiopea said Alena cannot give the child back to LilaSari, because it would cost her foster daughter's life. Seeing the moment that Hagorn killed LilaSari. Pirena said Mira's perception of her is too bad, but she understands, because Amihan is probably maligning her. Mira said Amihan does not need to do that, because she witnessed Pirena's wickedness first hand. Pirena said Mira should stop hurting her feelings, asking Mira to forgive her, and promised that she would do everything to be a good mother to her. Mira backed away from Pirena, and said that she had forgiven her long ago; but that doesn't mean that she would accept her, because all her life, Pirena had made her recognize a different mother. Pirena went after Mira, but Mira told her she should get used to having no daughter, because she was never a good mother to her. After Mira left the room, Pirena wept. Lira approached Mira and asked if she had visited her mother. Mira said she did. Lira was excited to hear what Mira would say, expecting that they were reconciled. Mira told Lira that that did not happen, and she would not allow it to happen. Lira said Mira was too harsh, for Pirena is still her mother. Mira said she was forced to see Pirena at Amihan's request, but if left on her own, she has no intent of maintaining her connection with Pirena. Lira brings food to Pirena again. Pirena was annoyed and asked if Lira would not give up on visiting her. Lira asked if Pirena was being harsh only because she did not want her to come. Pirena said it was curious because her own daughter does not like her, but she, on the other hand… Pirena asked Lira what she wanted. Lira tells Pirena that it is not true that her daughter doesn't like her. Lira opines that Mira is very much like Pirena; having been hurt and rejected in the past, she had built huge walls to prevent anyone from hurting her again. Lira said Pirena had also built huge walls around herself, for she wanted to repel others. Lira said Pirena should be grateful, but at the same time unfortunate, as she is not afraid of the wall. Lira asked if Pirena would eat alone again, or if she would let her help, because it would be difficult to eat with her shackles. Lira was about to leave when Pirena said that the bread she brought would be difficult to eat. Pirena allowed Lira to feed her. Alena said LilaSari is fortunate, because her daughter is beautiful. Helgad asked how Alena would return Deshna to her true mother. Alena said she would look for LilaSari, and may ask help from her sisters. Before Alena left, Helgad asked to embrace and kiss Deshna one last time. Helgad told Deshna to be good, and prayed that she would not lose her beautiful smile. Agane returned to Hathoria. Hagorn said she did not have an infant with her, so she failed to find his daughter. Agane said they have search several places. Hagorn said he does not believe it, because if they really searched, they would have found his daughter by now. Hagorn ordered the Hathors not to return to him until they have found his daughter. Cassiopea communicates with Alena telepathically and tells her to stop. Cassiopea tells Alena to take Deshna away. Alena wonders why Cassiopea does not want Deshna to be returned to her mother. References